No Day But Today
by vanillabug
Summary: Sara receives flowers from someone and Grissom wonders if he is too late. In finding out what has happened, he learns more about Sara than he ever could have guessed. GrissomSaraRomance
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: No Day But Today: Chapter 1

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING: PG-13 cause I'm paranoid

CATEGORY: Grissom/Sara Romance

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: Just the normal GSR scenes

ARCHIVE: With Authors Permission

SUMMARY: Sara receives flowers from someone and Grissom wonders if he is too late. In finding out what has happened, he learns more about Sara than he ever could have guessed.

Authors Note: This story is for a friend of mine who has had a huge rough patch these past couple weeks. What happens to Sara is currently happening to her and she is only in her early 20's. Hopefully having Sara in this position as well gives her a sense of strength that she too can overcome what the world throws at her. Cause after all there is no day but today!

PS. She a big RENT fan so I had to have that in here!

**No Day But Today :Chapter 1**

Nick, Catherine, Greg and Sara were all sitting in the break room waiting for Grissom with that nights assignments. Nick and Greg were playing cards, Catherine was starting a fresh pot of coffee, and Sara sat on the couch munching an apple, reading the latest forensics magazine.

"How was your night off Sara?" Nick asked.

"You know ... same ole, same ole," came the response.

"Damn Sara! You need to get a life."

"I have a life Greg," she said smiling to herself.

"Whatever you say Sara," Nick slightly laughed.

"Hey, where's Warrick tonight?" Catherine asked working her way into the conversation.

"He's off tonight," Grissom said entering the break room.

"What's on the board for tonight boss man?" Greg asked excitedly.

"Only one case so far tonight, and since you're oh so excited to do something, it's all yours Greggo."

"Really? Solo? Woot!" he said jumping up from the table.

The other CSI's rolled their eyes as Greg backed up towards the door mocking his colleges as he went. Greg turned around just in time to run into Judy carrying a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Judy!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sure Sara would like to see her flowers in the vase and not on the floor," Judy said entering the room.

"Wait, those are for Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Damn! You go girlie!" Nick said.

"Your kidding right Judy?" Sara asked slightly blushing.

"No, Ms. Sidle. They were just delivered," Judy replied setting them on the break room table.

Catherine stole a glance at Grissom and smiled. Grissom just shrugged his shoulders confused. He mouthed to Catherine that he didn't send them. She looked at him puzzled and turned her attention back to Sara who was opening the card. Sara just sat there smiling as she read silently to herself.

She closed the card and placed in back in the envelope. She worked the card in her jacket pocket and went back to reading her magazine. Catherine coughed causing Sara to look back up.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, you gonna tell us who they're from?" Nick replied.

"No," she said firmly.

"Why not?" Greg pouted.

"Cause, it's really none of your business," she laughed, "I don't have a life anyway, right?"

"Sara, we were just joking around."

"Well, I'm sick of my life always being the punch line in everyone's jokes," she snapped setting down her magazine.

"I'm sorry Sara. I didn't mean ... " Greg started.

"Alright everyone knock it off. Greg you've got a scene to get to. The rest of you, I'm sure you've got plenty to do on your other cases," Grissom's voice interrupted.

Sara threw the magazine she was reading down on the table. She picked up her flowers and glared at Greg as she left the break room.

"If looks could kill man!" Nick said patting Greg on the shoulder leaving the room.

Greg just sighed as he left to his crime scene. Grissom and Catherine remained waiting for the coffee to finish.

"Did you send those to Sara?" Catherine asked breaking the silence.

"Why would you think that?" Grissom replied

"Well, when a man is in love with a woman, he usually sends her flowers. I just figured ... "

"I am not in love with Sara."

"Gil, please! I've know you forever and I can read people really well."

"I didn't send them to her Catherine."

"You should have," Catherine muttered as she began to leave the room, no longer caring about the coffee.

"Excuse me Catherine."

"Nothing Gil."

"My ass nothing. If you have something to say to me, just say it!"

Catherine took a deep breath.

"Alright, your going to lose your chance with her if you don't get your head out of your ass!"

Grissom looked at her, shocked at what she just said.

"What? To bold for you? I told you to get your head out of your microscope, but you didn't take that hint, so, time to be a little more harsh. Sara is great girl, but she's not gonna wait around forever. In fact, she may have stopped waiting. It's been what ... four, almost five years since she moved to Vegas. You two have got something. You know it, she knows it, and if I remember correctly she made you aware of it after I blew up the lab. So, you need to quit sulking around and making the rest of us miserable and just take a chance."

"This is really none of your business Catherine," he said trying not to sound defensive.

"You're right, it's not, but I'm making it my business because you two can be happy. You're just to pigheaded to do something about it. You know what, forget it. It's your loss," she sighed leaving Grissom alone in the break room.

Grissom grabbed his coffee and walked down the hall to his office. He could hear Sara's voice just around the corner talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, they are beautiful thank you…………….me too……………I know………..I'd love too……………sure that sounds perfect………….I'm glad I did to………..okay……..bye," Sara hung up the phone and turned the corner and ran smack dab into Grissom.

"I'm so sorry," Sara said looking up to see who she ran into. "Oh … Grissom, Hi."

"Sara."

"Were you listening to my phone call?" she asked

"In case you didn't notice, this hall leads straight to my office, so I do tend to walk down it from time to time," he snapped back.

"You don't need to get an attitude with me Grissom. People around here are just so damn nosey."

"I thought you knew me better than that Sara."

"I don't know you at all Grissom."

"You know that's not true Sara."

"Isn't it? You could have fooled me," she replied rolling her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. You are my boss and that's all you need to be," she said walking away.

"What if I want to be more Sara," he said to no one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of her shift, Sara took up residence in an evidence room catching up on paperwork. While Grissom never left the confines of his own office, but that didn't stop Catherine from finding him.

"Hey Griss?" she said peeking into his office.

"What do you need Catherine?"

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for my little tirade earlier. It was uncalled for and totally not appropriate for the workplace."

Grissom looked up from his paperwork and smiled slightly at Catherine.

"Thank you Catherine. I appreciate it. It may have been the wrong time and place to bring it up, but that doesn't mean there isn't any truth to what you said," he admitted.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Haven't figured that out yet," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is there to figure out? Ask her to dinner, see what happens."

Grissom's head snapped up at that moment.

"What? What did I say?" Catherine said looking confused.

"That's exactly what Sara said."

"Hey, great minds think alike," she smiled beginning to leave his office, "Oh by the way, I think I saw her in her in the evidence room by trace. I mean, .if your interested," she said over her shoulder.

Grissom smiled as he followed Catherine out of his office. He made the walk to the evidence room to find it occupied by Hodges.

"Hey Dr. Grissom."

"Hodges, have you seen Sara?"

"Uh, yeah she just left. She said she was heading home."

"Thanks"

"Anything for you sir."

Grissom walked back to his office. He grabbed his stuff and made is way to Sara's apartment.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

No Day But Today: Chapter 2

Gil Grissom was making his way up the stairs to Sara's apartment. He wasn't willing to admit it, but when Sara received those flowers, he was jealous. He knew he had no right to be, he had no stake on Sara. At least not yet. He reached the door and suddenly found himself with butterflies in his stomach. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

He could hear her giggling as she opened the door holding a spatula.

"Grissom?" her smile faded to a look of slight shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Um ... I came to talk to you."

"About what?" she sighed, "Grissom, look I'm sorry for the way I acted today. I'm just sick of people making a joke of my social life."

"No, Sara this isn't about today. Well, not entirely anyway."

"Then what?" she asked.

"Us."

She looked at him puzzled. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I was wondering if I could take you to dinner ... just to see what happens."

She laughed slightly.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"As I've ever been. I want to know what its like to have you in my life as more than a colleague."

"Oh my God Grissom I ... " she started.

"Sara, honey, you want me to flip these pancakes? They're burning!" came a voice from inside her apartment.

"OH MY GOD! YES flip them genius! HELLO!" she said running back inside.

"You're the one who is supposed to be making breakfast! Don't yell at me!" the male voice replied.

"Urrrrr!" she sighed in frustration.

Grissom stepped inside her apartment and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. He saw Sara fighting over a pan with none other than Bobby Dawson from ballistics. She bumped him out of her way with her hip as he set a half burned pancake in the trash.

"And I thought I was bad in the kitchen!"

"Not as bad as me. That's why I suggested your place," he said placing a hand on her waist moving to the other side of Sara.

He picked up a fresh strawberry out of a bowl and popped it in his mouth.

"Damn it Bobby! I told you to stop eating those," she said smacking his hand away.

"This is the kinda thanks I get for buying a woman flowers?"

Grissom couldn't take anymore and walked out of her apartment. He didn't understand why he was so surprised. She said by the time he realized what to do it would be to late. She deserved better than him anyway. He started his car and began his lonely trek home.

About five minutes into his drive, his phone began to ring. He took one look at the caller ID and immediately turned his phone off. He doubted he would be able to hear what she had to say over the sound of his heart breaking.

It had been three days since Grissom showed up at Sara's door step. She was becoming worried because he didn't return her 100 phone calls. He didn't answer the door when she went over countless times. Work she understood, he was off one day and she was off the other. But tonight, they were both scheduled and she was determined to corner him.

Everyone was already in the break room waiting when Sara walked in. She went over to pour herself a cup off coffee, but Greg cut her off offering her a cup of his special brew.

"I saved the last good cup for you Sara. I wanted to apologize again for what happened a few days ago," Greg said.

"You've already apologized Greg. I said it was fine. It's not a big deal okay?"

"It is to me Sara. You are one of my best friends and I really shouldn't be the one talking about having or not having a social life."

"It's okay Greg. Come here," she said pulling him into a hug, being careful not to spill her coffee.

The two hugged and as began to pull apart Sara lost her balance slightly. Greg moved his hands to her hips to steady her.

"You okay Sara?"

"Yeah ... um ... just a little dizzy that's all. I'm okay."

"You sure? You look a little pale?" Greg said still concerned.

"Yeah," she said pulling him into another hug.

Grissom entered the break room to hand out the assignments and saw Greg and Sara in a hug. Grissom glared at the display until Catherine cleared her throat snapping him back to reality. Catherine gave Grissom her famous 'what the hell' look as Greg and Sara pulled apart. Grissom just shook his head and began to hand out assignments.

"Nick and Warrick, robbery in Seven Hills. Catherine and Sara you two meet Brass down at PD he's bringing the Miller suspect in, and Greg you're with me. I need you to run the DNA on the Stein's murder. That's it," he said starting to leave the break room.

"That's it?" Warrick said.

"Yes, you have your assignments get going," he snapped.

"Griss, you okay man?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, these past two days you have been a little tense," Nick added.

"I hate to inform you all, but this is a job not time for social hour. There is too much fraternization going around this place," he finished locking eyes with Sara with is last comment.

Everyone looked around at each other, wondering what was wrong with Grissom. But, Sara knew exactly what his problem was and kept Grissom gaze. Catherine noticed the tension between the two and tried to help things along.

"You heard the man ... out" Catherine said shoving them out the door, "I'll meet you outside," she whispered to Sara as she walked by.

Grissom went over to the coffee machine to grab himself a cup before he headed to the lab with Greg.

"Grissom we need to talk," Sara said.

"About what Sara? You have your assignment."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Why did you come to my apartment?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It must have been something for you to drive all the way to my house. But then you're there for maybe two minutes. You don't answer my calls or answer your door. You just disappear without a trace for three days. Grissom what's going on?"

"I just came by to say you were right. I'm your boss and that's all I should be," he replied softly.

"I never said that Grissom. I said that's all you need to be. That doesn't mean that's all I want you to be," she said touching his arm.

As Grissom glanced down at his arm, she gently traced her thumb across his skin.

"You shouldn't say things like that Sara," he said moving out of her touch, "People could take it the wrong way."

"Grissom, so much has happened to me in the past few months. Let people think what they want. Who cares! No day but today, right?" she sighed looking at her feet.

"Rent," he said softly.

"One of my favorites," she smiled.

"Yeah? Mine too."

"Bobby took me to see it in theaters a couple of days ago. Have you seen it?"

"Bobby ... " he said walking to leave the room.

"Grissom I really want to talk to you about that. Bobby and I ... ." she was interrupted by the sound of his pager.

"Ecklie, look Sara I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone."

"Grissom, you've got the wrong ... Bobby and I ..."

"I gotta go Sara." he said fleeing the room.

"Grissom!" she yelled after Grissom as he passed Bobby in the hall.

Sara suddenly felt weak. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped the door frame for support. Bobby ran to her side.

"Whoa, easy there Sara, you okay?" he asked voice full of concern.

She shook her head no in response.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance."

"No, please, Bobby don't. I don't want a scene. Can you just take me please?" she said beginning to walk down the hall.

"Yeah honey. Lets get you to my car. You lucked out today Sara" he smiled as they reach the back doors.

"Why is that?" she said softly leaning on Bobby for support.

"Well, number one, I parked out back, and two Carrie is on call at the hospital tonight." he replied placing her in the passengers seat.

The last thing she remembered was smiling at Bobby's comment before everything went black.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

No Day But Today 3/3

With her shift a few hours from being over, Catherine walked back into the lab. She waited for Sara for over a half an hour, and when she didn't show up, she knew things had gone well with Grissom. She was upset at first, having to question the suspect by herself.

She didn't have all the facts that Sara did, and it took a lot longer than it should have to get him to confess. But after four hours, the guy broke down and admitted to the murder.

She noticed that Grissom's door was closed and she smiled to herself before knocking quietly.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" she teased as she opened the door.

"Um, no. You're kind of a relief actually. I was just going over notes that Greg took on our case." Grissom replied

"Well, where's Sara?"

"Working with you. Remember?" Grissom asked.

Now Catherine was confused.

"Gil, what happened after the boys and I left at the beginning of shift?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Just tell me what happened," she said getting impatient.

"Um, grabbed coffee. Sara and I talked for about a minute then Ecklie paged me and I left the break room. Why?"

"That was the last time you saw her?"

"Yes. Catherine, why are you asking me all these questions?" he said getting agitated.

"I wanted you guys to talk, so, I told her to meet me outside. I waited for over an half and hour but she never showed up. I just thought that you guys got involved in something else if you get my drift."

"Are you telling me that you haven't seen her since the start of shift?" Grissom asked standing from his chair.

Catherine just nodded in slight fear as Nick entered Grissom's office.

"Hey Gris, Cath. Have you guys seen Bobby Dawson? I've got some bullets from that robbery I need processed ASAP. No one can seem to find him." Nick said

Grissom sighed in relief but that quickly turned into anger. He thought Sara was a professional. Never mind the fact that she was dating someone other than him. But to leave her shift to cuddle with her boyfriend is just uncalled for.

"That explains it," Grissom said to Catherine.

"Explains what?" Catherine said still confused.

"Sara and Bobby are seeing each other. They probably skipped out of shift to get together."

"Sara and Bobby? I don't think so Griss," Nick said smiling.

"He was the one who sent her those flowers and they were making breakfast together at her apartment three days ago," he sighed.

"Really?" Catherine asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I went to talk to her and she was there making breakfast for him."

"Griss, man, I really don't think so. In fact, I can promise you that Bobby and Sara are not dating," Nick said trying to convince his boss.

"I know what I saw Nick."

"Look, I just had dinner with Bobby and his girlfriend Carrie last night."

"What!" Grissom exclaimed

At that moment, Greg was walking past Grissom's office holding folders in front of him trying to sneak by without being seen.

"Hey Greg!" Catherine yelled.

"Hey Catherine, what's up?" he reluctantly said

"Do you have Bobby Dawson's number?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"What is it?" she asked pulling out her cell phone.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just give it to me Greg," she snapped.

"Okay, Okay."

Greg gave Catherine the number and she dialed, pacing around in Grissom's office.

"Bobby?………….Hey it's Catherine. Where are you?………….the hospital?……….oh my God is she okay?………….are you sure?…………oh my God……….yeah no problem……….yeah I'll tell them………yeah……well tell her we love her and I'll stop by her apartment tomorrow after she has had some time to rest okay…………..oh and Bobby next time, for the love of God tell someone what happened. Both of you had us worried okay?…………I will……okay Bye."

"Hospital? What happened to Sara?" Greg was the first to ask.

"I guess right after Grissom left the break room she felt dizzy. Well, you guys know Sara, she didn't want to cause a scene. So, she asked Bobby to drive her to the hospital. They did some blood work on her and she's being released later on this morning. They are just waiting for the results to come back."

"Oh my God Sara," Grissom said grabbing his stuff.

"Grissom she is gonna be okay."

"I have to see her," he said flying out of the office.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I think he just woke up," Catherine said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom walked through the door of the hospital emergency room about to cry. He had almost lost Sara, in more ways that one. He was still confused about the relationship between Sara and Bobby, but right now he really didn't care. He was going to tell Sara all he wanted to say for the last five years.

"Excuse me? Where can I find Sara Sidle's room?" he asked a woman at the front desk.

"Um, lets see ... oh here we go, Sara Sidle room 112. It's just down the hall, the second door on your right."

"Thank you," he said all but running down the hall.

He opened the door to her room and saw she was asleep in her bed, as he approached her, he noticed a few bruises on her arms. No wonder she never wore tank tops or short sleeves anymore.

He pulled up a chair closer to her bed . He took a seat right beside her. He placed one of his hands in hers, while the other one brushed the hair away from her face.

"What happened to you angel?" he whispered

Grissom hung his head as a tear fell from his eye. She stirred slightly and squeezed his hand causing him to look up again.

"Grissom?" she said opening her eyes.

"Hey honey," he replied gripping her hand.

She felt the gesture and glanced down at their joined hands and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she said, sleep still evident in her voice.

"I came the second I heard. What happened Sara?" concern filling his voice.

"I just felt a little dizzy today. But its to be expected, I didn't think anything of it."

"Expected? Sara, what's going on?"

"Well, about a year ago, I came down here, more or less for a routine check up. But I did notice that I would bruise easily, and the bruises took forever to go away. They ran my blood work and that's when I found out that I have Polycythemia. It's a blood disease that usually affects people over 60, but lucky me, I got it a little early. I have to come in every other week and have about a liter of blood taken. But it's something I can live with. It's serious, don't get me wrong, but as long as I keep up with my meds, and take care of myself, I can live just as long as everyone else," she smiled reassuring him

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want the pity and people thinking that I can't do my job."

"But you told Bobby."

"Grissom, I know what you think, but Bobby and I are just friends. His girlfriend is my doctor, so I just told him that way he wouldn't badger her about how she knows me and blah, blah, blah. You see, when the results first came back, I had about three doctors, who were probably no older than 12 tell me they didn't know what it was. Then, Dr. Shayton took one look at my results and knew exactly what it was. When you see your doctor as much as I do, you kinda get to know each other. I told her that I worked with a great guy who would be perfect for her."

"Never pictured you as the matchmaker," Grissom added.

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

The both looked at each other and smiled

"Catherine," they said in unison.

She giggled but then continued.

"I set them up on a date, and the rest, as they say, is history. They have been together for a little over eight months. Bobby is really serious about her and he told me he was going to propose to her. He asked me if I would go with him to help pick out a ring. And as a thank you for helping him, he sent me the flowers. And if you would have stayed around long enough, you would have met Carrie that morning you came to my apartment," she said eyeing him.

"I'm sorry about that Sara. I mean, to come to your apartment and ask you out on a date finding you cooking breakfast with another man. I just didn't know what to think."

She released his hand and traced hers along his cheek.

"Next time don't think," she whispered.

"That's really not a good idea Sara," he replied leaning closer to her face.

"Why?"

"Cause when I don't think, things like this happen."

"Things like wh ... "

She was silenced by Grissom's lips as they pressed lightly against hers. He began to pull away but was stopped when Sara's hand reached behind his neck and pulled him deeper to her. She parted her lips and Grissom's tongue took the invitation. The explored each others mouths until Bobby and Dr. Shayton walked in.

"Ahem. I sure hope that's Grissom," Dr Shayton said.

"Oh, it is honey," Bobby replied kissing her cheek.

Grissom and Sara pulled apart, their eyes never leaving each other until the Doctor sat on the side of Sara's bed.

"Gil Grissom I presume," she said extending her hand

"Yes" he replied shaking it.

"I'm Carrie Shayton. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And yourself Dr. Shayton."

"Please, it's Carrie. Now, Sara, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is you can go home as soon as I get your discharge papers ready."

"And the bad?" she asked.

"We tried it your way honey, but the iron supplements just aren't absorbing in you blood properly."

Sara sighed.

"What does that mean?" Grissom asked holding Sara's hand in support.

"It means, that Sara is going to have to start eating meat again," Carrie said patting Sara's leg.

"But Carrie you know ... "

"Yes I do know Sara, but honey your gonna have to. I will make you a deal though. Just start with chicken and turkey and keep taking the iron supplements. We will see what that does. But if it doesn't get any better, you're gonna have to start eating red meat too."

Grissom squeezed her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just think you can get back to gnawing on that beef jerky you used to love so much."

Sara turned her head and smiled at him. He gave her lips a quick kiss as he pulled himself away.

"Thanks a lot," she scoffed.

"Now I'm gonna get those papers started and get you outta here," Carrie said getting off the bed. "And I'll see you later," she said as she gave Bobby a quick kiss.

"I guess you won't be needing a ride home hun Sara?" Bobby asked

She looked at Grissom and smiled.

"No, she doesn't Bobby, she's coming home with me," Grissom replied his eyes never leaving hers.

"Didn't think so," Bobby smiled leaving the room.

"With you?" she asked

"Always with me angel," he whispered kissing her softly.

She giggled and looked down as if she was shy.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Oh, nothing, it's just I didn't expect you to be so open about all this. About 'us'. around the people we work with."

He moved closer to her and kissed her passionately with all the love he had in his heart. He released her lips and placed his forehead to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips as he whispered.

"Well earlier today, a beautiful woman reminded me that there's no day but today."

The End!

I wrote this because what happened to Sara is currently happening toa friend of mineand she is only in her early 20's. Hopefully having Sara in this position as well gives her a sense of strength that she too can overcome what the world throws at her.


End file.
